Chronicles of strawberry lovers
by Custodis
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un tueur psychopathe possédant un pouvoir surnaturel se met en couple avec un détective amateur de sucreries ? Tout sauf un quotidien normal. UA
1. SaintValentin

Bonjour à tous ! Après de nombreuses hésitations, pleurs et grincements de dents, voici la première fic (ou plutôt recueil de courts récits pour être plus précise) que je publie sur le site. J'espère que vous apprécierez ma modeste contribution à ce fandom tellement fantastique qu'est Death note et plus particulièrement au couple Beyond Birthday/L que je trouve assez bien assorti :D !

Je n'ai pas encore un ordre de publication bien défini dans ma tête, alors j'updaterai dès que j'aurai écrit quelque chose (plus simple tu meurs! xD). Les textes en eux-mêmes seront assez courts (ou en tout cas devraient le rester).

Cela étant dit quelques informations complémentaires :

Disclaimer : Je ne possède malheureusement ni les personnages de BB et de L que je vo- heu emprunte bien gentiment à leur auteurs respectifs, ni l'univers de Death note - même si dans le cas présent, vous n'en verrez pas beaucoup la couleur xD.

Rating : Je compte rester dans le T et le yaoi soft. En tout cas pour ce chapitre il n'y a absolument rien de bien méchant.

Genre : Glauque.

Nombres de mots : 107, j'ai manqué de peu mon objectif ultime, à savoir réaliser une fic de pile-poil 100 mots

Spoiler(s) : Le vrai nom de L. (Mais existe-il encore des gens qui l'ignorent ?)

Note : Merci à Nadine ma gentille bêta qui prend la peine de lire et de commenter ce que j'appelle des fics ! xD

Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>Beyond n'a jamais aimé la saint-Valentin, c'est une fête beaucoup trop niaise pour son esprit macabre.<p>

L ,en revanche, est projeté au septième ciel quand il voit l'amoncellement de pâtisseries et de chocolats dont se dardent les rues chaque 14 Février.

Et pour voir les yeux remplis d'étoiles de son amant, B est prêt à endurer ce supplice annuel tous les jours s'il le faut !

Mais il y a une seule chose qu'il ne comprend pas,…Si la saint-Valentin est synonyme de présents à l'être aimé, pourquoi Lawliet a-t-il viré au vert lorsque Beyond lui a apporté un cœur encore fumant orné d'un petit nœud rose ?


	2. Fairytale

Et me revoici de nouveau ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre mis à part le fait que je devrais sérieusement arrêter les substances illicites pour trouver un lien entre un disney et un manga shônen à tendance glauque..Même si je dois bien avouer que c'est assez amusant xD.

Rating : T.

Genre : Toujours légèrement glauque. Mais avec Beyond comme personnage ça n'est pas très étonnant..

Nombre de mots : 205

Spoiler(s) : le vrai nom de L

Au passage merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage d'autant plus à écrire ^_^ ! Je suis d'ailleurs ouverte à toute critique, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.

Sinon je ne possède toujours pas les personnages de Death note, à mon grand regret d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>De la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, L admire la neige tomber doucement. Avachi sur un fauteuil avoisinant, Beyond l'observe avec attention tout en léchant la confiture de fraises qui poisse ses doigts fins. Son regard s'attarde sur les mèches corbeau de son amant, avant de revenir sur la peau aussi pâle que les flocons du dehors : pas de doute, Lawliet lui remémore incessamment le personnage de Blanche-neige, mis à part le fait que cette dernière n'était pas un homme. L'analogie est plaisante et le regard de Beyond se fait rêveur : à quoi ressemblerait son amant, allongé dans un cercueil de verre, et plongé pour toujours dans un sommeil de mort ? Un sourire effrayant orne les lèvres rougies par la confiture, tandis qu'il s'empare d'une pomme dans le compotier avant de la présenter à son modèle de toujours :<p>

-Une pomme Lawliet ?

Le ricanement de sa voix n'échappe pas au meilleur détective du monde, qui tourne son regard sans émotions vers son protégé, le pouce vissé contre ses lèvres :

-Serait-elle empoisonnée Beyond ?

Le sourire de B s'élargit de façon impossible :

-Qui sait L ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il advienne je serai toujours là pour te réveiller,..


	3. Pluie

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus court que les autres cette fois-ci et à tendance "fluff" aussi xD

Rating : T (même si il n'y a vraiment mais vraiment rien qui pourrait heurter les lecteurs xD)

Genre : Niais

Nombre de mots : 87

Spoiler(s) : Comme d'habitude le vrai nom de L

Encore un grand merci pour les reviews w !

* * *

><p>Beyond aime la pluie. C'est comme si la ville entière s'auto-nettoyait pour retrouver sa pureté originelle. Une sorte de miracle. Parfois, il ouvre la fenêtre juste pour recevoir quelques gouttes du précieux liquide sur le bout du nez. Il lui arrive même de passer des heures, lové dans un fauteuil, à contempler l'eau qui s'écrase impitoyablement sur les vitres avec le même petit bruit réconfortant. Mais ce que Beyond préfère par-dessus tout avec la pluie, c'est le fait de pouvoir partager un parapluie avec son Lawliet adoré.<p> 


End file.
